


No Medicine Is Strong Enough

by flickawhip



Series: Naomi Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Naomi knows when you need a day to just relax...Written for the Imagines blog





	No Medicine Is Strong Enough

\- “Babe?”  
\- Naomi sighs even when she sees you curled up in the corner of the room  
\- “Okay, screw it...”  
\- She’s soft-spoken, almost sweet.  
\- "I vote today to be a pajama day."  
\- She moves closer  
\- Holds a hand out to you  
\- Pulls you up  
\- Leads you back to the bed  
\- Turning the TV on on the way  
\- She settles you on the bed  
\- Crosses to turn on your DVD player  
\- Picks out your fave movie  
\- She’s soon curled back into your side  
\- Smiling even as she kisses your cheek  
\- She’s smug when you finally relax  
\- Giggling a little  
\- “How are you always so sweet to me Nao?”  
\- “Mmm, maybe because I love you?”  
\- Her voice is light  
\- Playful but honest  
\- She does love you  
\- She’s proven that time and again  
\- She never lets you down  
\- She’s always there when she can tell you need her  
\- She’s always understanding when you can’t tell her what is bugging you  
\- She’s always warm and caring  
\- Even when you lash out at her  
\- Today though  
\- Today it’s enough to sit with her  
\- Watching movies  
\- Cuddled up close  
\- Enjoying a pajama day


End file.
